The Porcelain Swan
by Rain Day
Summary: Cherry-blossoms, cake and... well, a porcelain swan.


**Maybe I'm trying to make up for what I'll do to my characters (and you, my dear readers) in my main-story. Another One-Shot.**

„Like snow."  
>„Snow?" Shusei chuckled. „Don't tell me you haven't seen it before. I know you have."<br>"Where from?"  
>"Hm?"<br>„You know. Where from?"  
>Even though Shusei stood behind him Hotsuma was sure, his partner's gaze lingered on him for a moment. Just for a moment. Probably until he cast down his eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. Then, only then, he smiled, as though to himself. He didn't always do it that way, of course, but most of the time, and Hotsuma liked to imagine it.<br>"Because I used to live nearby", his partner finally said.  
><em>Why the hell would I watch flowers fall from trees, then<em>? "I never cared."  
>Toko next to them turned around. "So, basically, what you're saying is: You've been wandering through this park, among those trees... for like… most of your life… and you never noticed?" She giggled and Tsukumo grinned.<br>Hotsuma glared at them both. „I said I didn't CARE."  
>„That's the same!"<br>„It's NOT!"  
>"It IS! You should-"<br>"Come on, stop bitching, girl!"  
>Toko made a sound that remarkably resembled a growl. "I'm a woman. Not a GIRL!"<br>"You're a baby", Hotsuma stated, crossing his arms.  
>"And you're an idiot! You just can't admit it! Idiots don't know themselves they are idiots! Dumb, unromantic idiot!"<br>"What?"  
>"The only thing you care for is games! And… and food! You should be fat and ugly by now! Why aren't you? I'm on diet since I can remember!"<br>"Because I work out. And you—"  
>"And I don't? You should have told me I'm not fat and I don't need a diet! You're an insensitive… an uncouth klutz! You have no manners! You—"<br>"Now shut up! What do you know? And I'm not blind! I have priorities!"  
>„Priorities, huh?"<br>„Yes, priorities. And my first priority now is to—"  
>„It does look like snow." Shusei said quietly, the moment he stepped forward, reaching out to catch a cherry blossom.<br>Hotsuma watched him in wonder.  
><em>How do you do that? How can it be that…<em>  
>Even Toko smiled softly. „Well, yes", she said, „Somehow it really does… Yes! Don't you think, Tsukumo?"<br>They talked some more, but Hotsuma didn't care enough to listen. Something else held his attention: A single, white petal, entangled in Shusei's dark hair. His partner looked at him in such a strange way when he moved closer to pick it, he didn't know what to say anymore. Instead he showed him. Shusei's expression didn't change. No relieving smile, nothing.  
><em>I'm sorry? Was that wrong again? Tch… I just don't understand you all! What do you expect of me anyway? I didn't even want to come here! I thought my partner at least—<em>  
>Shusei reached out so abruptly he got Hotsuma startled. Not just were his thoughts brought to a sudden end, his body somehow didn't completely obey his will anymore. He made a step backwards, almost clumsily. And too late.<br>Shusei's hand ruffled through his hair, almost lovingly. So that Hotsuma could see cherry-blossoms and petals, all of them had been tangled in his hair, raining down on both sides.  
>He sighed deeply. At least the others hadn't noticed.<br>They had already continued their way.  
>It had been Yuki's glorious idea to meet out here in some pretty, little café to eat cake and drink English tea. <em>And probably play with dolls<em>.  
>Hotsuma put his hands in his pockets, kicking the petals on the ground while he kept following the others, reluctantly. <em>That careless idiot! Doesn't he know it's dangerous out here in the open?<em>  
>But even Shusei seemed to enjoy himself. He walked next to Tsukumo, smiling a lot.<br>Hotsuma clenched his fists.  
><em>Who cares. He doesn't like cake. We'll be gone soon enough.<em>  
>Or so he hoped.<br>His hopes were crashed soon enough.  
>Though at first all seemed to happen as predicted. While the others went inside, they remained outside, to keep watch, of course.<br>But then one of them came back out, for Shusei.  
>Tsukumo.<br>"Remember?", Hotsuma heard him say to his partner. And he didn't like the sound of it. Not at all. „That's what I told you about eating with people you feel comfortable with… with people you like, people you love. It can be a nice experience. Most of all…" He put a spoon full of cake into his own mouth, before he handed Shusei the other piece he had brought. "To see how happy people are if it tastes good."  
>Shusei seemed irritated, but he smiled politely.<br>Tsukumo put one arm around the slender boy's shoulders. „Come on now…"  
><em>You.<em> Hotsuma felt his blood run cold, then burning hot. _I. Hate. You. Get your hands off him!_  
>„I like you, Shusei. We all—„<br>„You!"  
>Hotsuma didn't care to think twice.<br>He grabbed a porcelain figure from one of the shelves nearby.  
>Tsukumo turned.<br>Shusei stepped aside.  
>Hotsuma lifted the figure above his head-<br>- where it was taken from him with gentle force.  
>Shusei behind him took the figure from his hands and placed it carefully back on the shelf.<br>„Hotsuma", he said. And long before the blond Zweilt's fist could hit anyone he stopped himself.  
>Instead he put his hands in his pockets and took his leave. "You're right", he said over his shoulder. "Let's go."<br>Tsukumo blinked, then shrugged, then continued eating his piece of cake.  
>For a moment Hotsuma wasn't sure if his partner would follow him. He smiled in relief when he noticed Shusei did and immediately walked a little slower for him to catch up and walk next to him.<br>"Sorry for interrupting. But you would have broken it for no reason", Shusei said.  
>"I don't care for a ballerina figurine."<br>"A swan."  
>„Whatever. I don't care." Hotsuma yawned. „Time we get home already. I'm hungry… I'd like a sandwich. You can have the tomatoes, if you want… You know… something healthy and… besides, I know you don't like cake and-"<br>"I wonder." Shusei had stopped and turned to face him. "Sometimes you make me wonder if there is anything you do care about."  
>Hotsuma shrugged. "If you did like that stupid porcelain swan so much, I'll go and get it for you."<p> 


End file.
